After the Aliens
by majorfangirl
Summary: The aliens are gone. Masaya broke up with Ichigo. Mint's been extremely despressed about something. When Ryou finds Ichigo passed out, Keiichiro decides to talk to Mint, and Ringo develops an interest in Msaya, what will happen? IxRyou, MintxK RingoxMas.
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, well, looks like I'm back and with my first Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic! I dreamed up this short prologue during math class today and thought I might turn this into more than a oneshot! So, here is a very short prologue to start it all out!**

"No!" Ichigo Momoiya shouted.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo, but I really think it best that we break up," said Masaya Aoyama.

"Why?" Ichigo asked. "You told me you loved me! You and I went through everything together! How can you end all of that now? How can you end everything?"

"Ichigo, I think we should just see other people," he said.

"_No! Please!_ I love you!" Ichigo screamed.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo," he said and walked away from the girl that had pledged her love to him.

"I love you!" she screamed after him. "I love you! I love you! I LOVE YOU!" Her voice dropped down to a whisper. "I love you…" and she passed out.

And so it ended for Ichigo and Masaya…

**So…that sucked. But it's just a prologue! Be expecting more! And this is a present for the creator of Almond! I hope she's happy. I **_**hate**_** having Ichigo in my stories. I'm only agreeing because I love IchigoXRyou.**


	2. Discontinued Story Please Read

**A/N: I am not writing this story anymore. This is what I had so far, read the information at the bottom.**

Chapter One

Mint Aizawa's eyes stared blankly out her window. This had become a habit for the blue haired girl recently. She had no job at the café, no world to save, no friends to talk to.

Sometimes they would visit her but that was happening less and less lately. The one she had idolized was off in another country, not one ever one to visit anyway. Mint didn't care. She had grown up and didn't idolize the woman with purple hair anymore.

Miki jumped up into her lap. She stroked him absentmindedly, eyes focused on a bird flying outside. The days she could fly twice as high seemed ages ago.

No one knew what was wrong with the girl and no one asked. She probably wouldn't answer even if they did. This was something that was only hers, not anyone else's.

It wasn't like he would remember her. Even if her did remember any of them, it would be Ichigo, the one he loved. Mint hated telling herself this, but she knew he would never miss her. She just had the misfortune of falling in love with Kish.

It was lonely today. More alone than usual because today was the day Ichigo had said she would stop by. Ichigo had promised to come by this Saturday, but Mint never saw a trace of her.

Mint wanted to call Ichigo and demand her company. And maybe the old her would have. But this Mint just sat and stared.

~X~

Ryou Shirogane walked along the sidewalk. He glanced about, not looking for anything in particular. He didn't look forward until his foot hit something and he saw it was a body.

"Ichigo!" he shouted when he saw her lying on the ground. He too her pulse and to his relief, she was still alive. He picked her up and took her to the café.

When he burst in, Keiichiro turned to look at him. "What's wrong?" he asked. Then he saw the familiar girl. "What's happened to Ichigo?"

**A/N: I apologize to those who were following this story, but I'm low on inspiration and I lost my rough draft of the rest of the first chapter. But, on the bright side, I'm starting a new Tokyo Mew Mew chapter fic, called In Love With a Hostage. The pairings are Pai/Mint, with some Kish/Lettuce, Tart/Pudding, Keiichiro/Zakuro, and Ryou/Ichigo. Also, I had some other fic ideas, you guys can tell me in a review which ones you like.**

**Title: I Can't Tell You**

**Summary: Pudding's not her usual self and Lettuce wants to know why, but Pudding can't tell her that she's in love with her. Especially because Lettuce seems perfectly straight.**

**Pairings: Lettuce/Pudding, light Pai/Lettuce, Ichigo/Mint**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Rating: T**

**~X~**

**Title: Her Name Was Mint**

**Summary: Her name was Mint and she was loved, but not by him, so she's gone.**

**Pairings: Ryou/Mint, Keiichiro/Mint, Masaya/Mint, Tart/Mint, Onesided Kish/Mint, onsided Kish/Ichigo**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Rating: T**

**~X~**

**Title: Cool Colors and Warm Colors**

**Summary: Cool: A diva, a bookworm, a jerk. Warm: A ditz, a cutie, and a crazy. The boys: Another jerk and a nice guy, What kind of romance is this?!**

**Pairings: Ryou/Ichigo, Mint/Pudding, Zakuro/Lettuce, Keiichiro/OC**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Rating: T**

**I might someday continue this story, though that is highly unlikely. Still, if you guys think the chances aren't slim, then go ahead and subscribe. Just remember to review, or I'll smack you all!**


End file.
